


The Drink

by Nochi



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral, PWP, drunk, drunk first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochi/pseuds/Nochi
Summary: It's a convenient place to lay the blame for now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in like 30-45 minutes after the episode (episode 90, not that there are spoilers), it's my first fic in this fandom, I apologize for nothing. (Except any spelling/format errors, it's 4 am.)

It’s the drink. That’s like a mantra in his head as he goes to lean against the wall, finds Percy between him and it, presses his lips against Percy’s neck because well why not. 

_It’s the drink._ Percy makes a little noise, then a little bigger one as Vax presses closer, kisses harder, maybe just a little press of teeth. There’s an alarm going off somewhere in the back of his mind, but its dulled and tinny-sounding and easy to ignore, and he slides his hands under that ridiculous coat to rest his hands on Percy’s ribs. 

“Is this wise,” Percy manages, the question breathy and strained-sounding and Vax smiles against his skin, very carefully scraping teeth across the side of his neck and dragging a low, almost pained-sounding groan from Percival’s lips. 

“Do you care?”

Percy growls, fisting his hands in Vax’s hair and tilting his head up, a bare flicker of hesitation before he presses their mouths together and it’s like melting, moving his body up against Percy’s, shifting his hands on the fabric of the shirt so it pulls loose from his trousers, slipping his hands under. 

“Not fair.” And now Vax is aware of Percy’s hands flitting over his cloak, the frown against his temple. “I can’t even – how do you – “

With an ungraceful snort Vax flips the clasp of the cloak open, letting it fall to the ground, and works his hands up Percy’s torso, feeling all the slight little scars on his skin, burns from the workshop and other, darker wounds. Vax’s armor is a little bit more of a trick but it falls away in time and they’re both breathing a little hard just from proximity and effort.

 _The drink._ “D’you wanna…” He tugs on Percy’s shirt to complete the thought and again that small flash of uncertainty before the jacket falls away, the shirt, and Vax has to pause for a minute to appreciate the sight before him. Even scarred and bruised (and through the fog on his mind) it’s something to take in, at least in the scant moments before Percy mutters something under his breath and drags Vax back in towards him.

Mouths moving against each other, little flicks of tongue, hands roaming, slower than the mad rush of before, as they find the lay of the land. Percy’s hand flexes and skips over the burn on Vax’s shoulder, Vax shies away from the little round scars on Percy’s chest. After a while Vax ventures lower again, kissing along Percy’s jaw, pressing their bodies together in a long, unbroken line, feeling Percy hard against his hip and pressing against him in kind. 

“Um.” Percy says, and Vax pauses, looks up at him. Percy’s eyes are mostly unfocused without his glasses, and he’s mostly staring at the ceiling. 

“Um?”

“…um.” 

Vax stops, steps back, mourns the loss of contact. “Everything alright?”

“…um.”

“Holy shit, I’ve rendered you mute.” 

“Shut up, Vax.” Percy scowls at him, moves to cross his arms, stops at the last second and settles for placing his hands on his hips. 

“Should I, y’know. Go?” Words are hard. He liked the other thing much better. But Percy’s working something out, that’s what that scowl means, and pushing right now will only end very poorly. He kind of wants to anyway. 

“No. Yes. Maybe? I don’t know.” Percy scrubs at his eyes with the heel of his palm, and Vax’s mouth drops open in a round _o_ of realization. 

“Percival, have you never – “

“I think you know that’s not true,” he interjects immediately, and Vax gets a little scowl of his own. 

“Shut up, idiot, I meant with – y’know –“ He gestures down at himself. Percy follows the path of his hand and _blushes_. Vax thinks that it may be the second-hottest thing he’s ever seen: Percival de Rolo, shirtless, flushed, and scowling. 

“Have _you_?”

“Oh, yeah, loads of times. …is that bad?”

Percy’s just scowling again, and Vax lifts his hands like he’s approaching a startled animal. “Hey, I’m gonna – you don’t have to do anything, I’m just gonna….” And he lays his hands on Percy’s waist. The scowl is much cuter close-up. Percy looks at him, breathing out in a little puff of air. 

“Well?”

Vax kisses along his jaw, down to his neck, does the thing that got him such a reaction before – a long, slow drag of teeth that ends with Percy’s hands on his waist. 

“Okay?”

“…okay.”

Kisses along the shoulder, gentle bites across his collarbone, a gentle press of lips to the hollow in the center. Vax pauses a moment, then starts a line down the center of his chest, feeling him stir and shiver at the touch, holding him steady at the waist as he slowly sinks down to his knees, feeling Percy’s grip shift from hips to arms to shoulders to hair by the time he’s kneeling and tracing his nose along the line of hair above the waist of Percy’s trousers.

“Still okay?” He glances up, sees Percy nod from where his head has dropped back against the wall. He works at the fabric a moment, Percy helping belatedly, and gets the garment worked down around Percy’s hips, struggling similarly with his smallclothes before he reaches his goal, pressing a small kiss to Percy’s hip and feeling his shiver hard in return. He  
wraps his hand around the base of him, looking up one more time and meeting Percival’s eyes. Percy nods before he can ever get the question out, and he doesn’t break eye contact as he slides his mouth over the head of his cock.

Percy groans, his head dropping back again, and Vax takes his time, working his head farther down the shaft with each movement, dragging his tongue along the underside as he goes. Percy’s hand is tangled loosely in his hair, tightening every so often, usually accompanied by a soft curse from Percy. He has one hand pressed against Percy’s hip, and is using the other to stroke ahead of his lips, quickening the frequency of Percy’s swearing until he’s practically pulling Vax’s hair, making him smile around his cock. He frees himself from his own trousers, quickly wetting his own hand and stroking in time with the bobs of his head, the taste and smell and feel of Percy mingling with the soft sounds from above him to light his nerves on fire as he moves. 

Finally, he pauses with just the tip resting in his mouth, and takes a deep breath in through his nose. This is apparently a signal Percy is familiar with, as he rests his other hand on Vax’s head, both hands twisting in his hair as he pushes forward as far as he can go, his nose pressed against Percy’s skin, both hands on his hips, and he just rests there, feeling Percy’s breathing quicken (and his eyes start to water), until Percy’s pulling back on his head and he slides away, staying on his knees in front of Percy. 

“Where d’you want to – “

“Get up,” Percy commands, pulling at his hair, his shoulder. “Up. I want – I want to –“

Vax stands and Percy pulls him close immediately, their mouths pressed together, their cocks pushing against each other and making them both shiver. Percy leans back, licks his lips, hesitates only briefly before wrapping his hand around Vax’s length. Vax makes a sound low in his throat, drops his head against Percy’s shoulder, gripping Percy’s cock again in kind. Percy moves first, sliding his hand almost experimentally along Vax’s length, and Vax matches his movement. They move slowly at first, finding each other’s rhythm, until they’re lost in the movement and the feel of each other, pressed together, Percy’s muttered swearing a counterpoint to Vax’s mindless babbling against Percy’s neck. 

Percy comes first, biting down hard on Vax’s shoulder, shifting his grip at the last moment to press fingernails into Vax’s hip. The sharp, sudden pain sends a spark down Vax’s spine and he follows soon after, gasping against Percy’s skin, the two of them shuddering against each other, until Vax’s weight slumps against Percy, effectively pinning him against the wall. 

“Ungh,” Percy complains listlessly. “Heavy.”

“Wuss,” Vax returns, and they rest there like that far past the point when it stops being comfortable. 

They move apart with difficulty, clean themselves up the best they can, meet eyes as Percy’s putting his shirt back on and Vax is half-into his armor. 

“The drink,” Vax offers with a shrug, mostly to give Percy an out if he needs it. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d been someone’s first-and-last.

“You know,” Percy replies, flipping the collar of his shirt out. “I’m not entirely sure it was.”


End file.
